A radio frequency (RF)-excited gas laser produces laser energy when a gas medium within the laser is excited by the application of RF energy between a pair of electrodes. One example of a gas laser is a carbon dioxide laser. RF-excited gas lasers have found many applications because of their compact size, reliability, and relative ease of manufacture.